The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing, and more particularly relates to a spinning reel for fishing having characteristics in a fishing line guide device, for guiding a fishing line to a spool, which is rotated together with a rotor rotating in accordance with operation of a handle.
Generally, the fishing line guide device of the spinning reel for fishing is provided with a line roller for guiding the fishing line to wind the line around the spool. The line roller is generally rotatably supported through the bearings so as to improve guiding property of the fishing line, but since the line roller is a portion directly contacting with the fishing line to which much water and dusts are attached, the water and dust come into an outer periphery and an inner part of the support member supporting the line roller. In case that the water and dusts invade, rotation performance of the roller is lowered and the line winding efficiency becomes poor accordingly, and further, rusts are produced to bring about inconvenience to the line guiding function.
Therefore, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-6-15469U or JP-A-8-308444, a fishing line guide device is proposed which is treated with a waterproof for improving a smooth rotation of the line roller and preventing generation of rust.
However, the fishing line guide device mentioned above has problems as follows.
JP-A-6-15469U discloses a fishing line guide device having a sticky sealing material filled in a gap between a line roller side and a support member. However, the sticky sealing material may be mixed with water and, for example, denatured owing to use for a long period to be easily deteriorated and hardened, so that the rotating performance of the roller is lowered and becomes unstable. The sticky sealing material is removed when washing for maintenance after use, and is required to re-fill, deteriorating the maintenance, thereby being uneconomical.
JP-A-8-308444 discloses a fishing line guide device in which a bush is interposed between the outer ring of a bearing and the inside of the line roller, and an inner projection formed on the bush at one end thereof is contacted (called as xe2x80x9ccontact portionxe2x80x9d hereafter) to a supporting member, and a seal member is provided between the inside of the opposite end of the bush and a shaft, thereby waterproofing the bearing of the line roller. In such a structure, if the bush of a hard material is used to maintain supporting precision of the line roller, it becomes difficult to secure a sufficient waterproof effect to the contacting portion, and the rotating efficiency of the line roller goes down due to force of the contacting portion. In case a bush of an elastic material is used, taking the waterproofing effect into consideration, it becomes difficult to stably support the line roller, and as a result, a bad rotation might result due to rattling play or eccentricity.
The invention has been accomplished to solve the problems as described. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a spinning reel for fishing having a fishing line guide wherein the rotation of the line roller is stabilized while bearing function and the waterproof function of the line roller are heightened.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A spinning reel for fishing comprising:
a body;
a rotor which is rotatably attached to the body and is rotated in accordance with rotation of a handle;
a supporting arm mounted on the rotor;
a supporting member attached to the supporting arm;
a supporting portion defined between the supporting arm and the supporting member;
a bearing member supported by the supporting portion;
a line roller, for guiding a fishline, rotatably supported by the bearing member; and
a pair of seal members for sealing a part between the line roller and the supporting portion, which are disposed on opposite sides of the bearing member, and separated from the bearing member in a direction of an rotation axis of the line roller.
(2) The spinning reel according to (1), wherein the line roller is supported by the bearing member so that movement in axial direction of the line roller with respect to the supporting part is prevented.
(3) The spinning reel according to (2), wherein
the bearing member includes a first bearing and a second bearing, and
the line roller is provided with a stopper portion which is interposed between the first bearing and the second bearing.
(4) The spinning reel according to (3), wherein
the supporting arm is provided with a first stopper and the supporting member is provided with a second stopper, and
the first bearing is held between the stopper portion and the first stopper, and the second bearing is held between the stopper portion and the second stopper.
(5) The spinning reel according to (4), wherein
one of the pair of seal members is interposed between the first bearing and the first stopper, and the other seal member is interposed between the second bearing and the second stopper.
(6) The spinning reel according to (3) further comprising a stopper abutted against the supporting member,
wherein the supporting portion is provided with a peripheral groove into which one of the pair of the seal members is inserted, and
wherein the first bearing is held between the stopper portion and the one of the pair of the seal members, and the second bearing is held between the stopper portion and the stopper.
(7) The spinning reel according to (6), wherein
the other seal member is interposed between the second bearing and the stopper.
(8) The spinning reel according to (1), wherein the pair of seal members are provided with taper portions, respectively.
According to the structure above described, the respective couples of the bearings rotatably supporting the line roller and the sealing members are arranged as spaced from each other in the axial direction, so that the bearing function and the waterproofing function are independently served and maintained stable without probability of decline.